The Unsealing of the Fate
by lockdownowen
Summary: The 16th Doctor and his companion Dianna are traveling when he accidently sprays a gas in her face that could potentialy kill her. They are forced to land in an unkown land, where the Doctor sees the murder of... the 15th Doctor. Now it's up to the Doctor to explain this phenomena and try to fix it.


This fan fiction is set a few doctors into the future. I did this because of many reasons. Forget about what will happen in the series at this point, this is more focused on the future anyways. Purely fan fictions… feel free to review and correct me on any mistakes.

Intro

The Doctor ran around his TARDIS pressing random buttons, pulling random levers. All the while he seemed almost maniacal, and excited. Noises, beeps, dings, clicks, some of the many noises that emanated from this fascinating machine, yet the Doctor was not fazed by this at all. Of course he had years with the TARDIS, more than Dianna had any idea of.

Dianna DeWolf was a pale, short and petite girl. She had a pile of pitch black hair on her head. She had sea blue eyes that were currently taking in the sights of the machine. She had only been accompanying the Doctor for maybe a month human time, or so she thought. She had currently been with him for three years, something not even the Doctor knew.

The 16th Doctor was tall, skinny, and considerably handsome. He had puffy light brown eyebrows that went with his messy light brown hair. He had hazel eyes that were currently examining the buttons, and switches and valves. He was smiling from ear to ear; he was in his element with the TARTIS.

"Where are we going?" Dianna asked. She was currently sitting in one of the only corners where none of the flashes of the lights got to, and the noises were less loud.

"When are we going?" The Doctor corrected her absentmindedly.

"Sorry, when are we going?" It had felt like a month, but it felt like a day, and Dianna could not get used to the idea that this wasn't just some road trip for miles. This was literally like a road trip through time.

"I'm taking you home." The Doctor said. He pulled a valve and a weird gas blew in Dianna's face making her heart skip a beat. A few seconds later, the realization of what he was saying sunk in.

"Wait, what… why?" She got up and stomped her way to the doctor.

She tried to seem mad, but on a subconscious level she was a little relieved. For some time now her life consisted of solving problems of different worlds, almost getting killed by robots, not to mention being eaten by giant worm. But that didn't mean she still didn't enjoy the adventures

"I don't know why, something is just calling me there." The Doctor said mysteriously.

"But, I'm not going to be left there?"

"Not if you don't want to." The Doctor looked back at his companion. He was a little worried that she was already planned to leave him. In his head they had only been gone a week.

"No, I want to stay." She reassured herself more than him.

"Good, so year 2042 here we come." He turned back around and messed with the TARDIS some more.

Dianna sat back in her corner and tried to reassure herself that she wanted to be here. Dianna was a very organized 20 year old, even her thoughts were organized, and she was always making mental lists. At this occasion she was making a mental list of the pros and cons of doing this with the Doctor. The list of pros was larger, but there was one con that kept on nagging her. This is highly dangerous. She needed someone to help her with this, but whom?

Suddenly from the control systems there was a beep that expressed warning. A shaken little Dianna looked at the back of the Doctors average sized head. He turned back to her and his previous face of excitement was currently one of fear and surprise, but it still held some of the Doctors confidence.

"We got a problem." He said as if she hadn't already realized. "You know that gas I accidently sprayed on you?"

"Yes." She said eyes the size of the moon.

"Now don't be scared, but that's what helps the TARTIS levitate."

"What?" She said more confused than scared.

"Haven't you ever wondered how this beauty flies?" There it was his immense sense of pride over the police box. "It has this gas that replaces the solidity of the walls, so it seems as if it is hallowed."

"But it's not?" She asked. The beginning of this lesson and she was already confused.

"Right," He turned back to the control system and kept on tampering it all the while still talking to Dianna. "Since it's seemingly hallowed, it is easy for the levitating gas to lift her up."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. One gas lessens the weight, so the other one can lift?"

"Exactly."

"So which one did I get sprayed with."

"The one that makes you hallow." He looked at her as if expecting her to burst into pieces, but she honestly still wasn't completely getting it. The Doctor saw the confusion and went on to explain, "You see this is very dangerous because it detects the outside of an object, then builds up a protective layer that takes up to the very last layer of the exterior. Then the gas takes up some mass to make you almost weightless. Catch my drift?"

"So, it only leaves a fine layer of the exterior completely solid, which would be my skin. But, I would be ok; technically it does not get rid of the insides." Hoping to be back upped on this she smiled nervously.

"Technically you're right. Literally you're wrong." He said a little nonchalantly. "You see, the way it gets rid of weight is it releases the gas which takes up the insides of the smallest component in anything, and it temporarily replaces it's insides with the gas. But it releases a shield for the exterior. Nothing happens to metal, like the TARTIS. But for a human, the smallest component of you is your cells which carry out energy, water, blood, protein and many things that are necessary for you to live. Besides, they are the smallest building blocks of human life, so technically if you miss a large piece, you are dead."

"Ok, let me see if I got this. The insides of my cells will be replaced with gas, and I will die." She said almost at the point of tears.

"Yes." He said after a moment of hesitation.

Dianna and the Doctor stared at each other for a moment. The Doctor contemplated how to save her. Dianna was just having a flashback. She thought back to the day she met the Doctor.

"Oh yeah, the TARTIS is only going to be able to travel 10 more years without landing." The doctor said, realizing that he was treading on thing ground.

"When?" Dianna said.

"No, this is not a when question. This is a where question?"


End file.
